


Foreplay

by BurnedVamp



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Drabbles, Humor, M/M, Swearing, Taito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Taito Drabbles leading up to the point they consummate their relationship.May take awhile.No firm plot line.





	1. Need to Pass Science Class

"Can I-"

"No."

"But-"

"Tai, stop! We're in a library!"

"Is that what this place is?"

Yamato growled and hissed, "move your hand! Not there!"

"Then let's leave," as if it was the most obvious thing and Tai was totally confused as to why Yamato didn't get that.

"I have to study! Science test!"

"Well I have your biology exa- ow! What was that for?"

It had been three days since they last made out and for Taichi that was four days too long. Unfortunately, Yamato was trying (and soon will fail!) to ignore him. Especially since it was a rainy Saturday afternoon and there were much nicer things to hold than books.

"I. Need. To. Study! Jou is going to be here any minute!"

"Why can't I help you study?"

"Yagami! So help me if you don't get your hand off my thigh I will kiss Jou the moment he gets here!"

"Do it, Ishida and find out what happens! I double dare ya!"

Yamato glared at the perverted brunette.

\----

"I've never been kicked out of a library before," Jou whined.

"If Yama wasn't such a little-"

"Say it, Tai. I double dog dare you."

"Don't need to say it. I wrote it on the bathroom wall already."

"You could've kissed me on the lips. That would have been worth it."

"Would a broken neck have been worth it?" Tai glared at the taller man.

Jou thought for a minute. "Totally."

Yamato snickered as his boyfriend growled.

"Fine, if I let you two study, will you give me attention?"

"Yes."

"You get 15 minutes."

"You're an ass."

Jou added his thoughts withouts without realizing the danger his obliviousness put him in. "Tai, you may only need 15 minutes but I could go all night. You could make breakfast, Yamato."

"Jou, you STUD!"

"DIE, JOU!!!"

 


	2. Magic Shiny Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato is fighting near neglect with Magic Pants.

"Uh, Yamato?"

"Uh, Takeru?"

"I take it those are _the_ pants."

Oh yes. Those are _the_ pants. The Tai Catchers. Well, technically, Tai was already his, but there were those odd occasions (odd indeed) that Tai found something other than Yamato and Soccer attention worthy.

Bastard.

Seriously, it's not like they spend everyday together. They barely see each other during lunch sometimes, and sometimes they only get to spend a weekend or two alone in a month. In a MONTH. And his stupid boyfriend got him so used to being groped that it clearly isn't his fault when he goes through withdrawals.

"Yes. These are the pants."

"So... clearly this is going to work, but what if it works too well?"

Yamato cackled evilly.

"Apparently not a problem then?"

"You just keep Daisuke away from us."

Takeru planned to do that but not for the reason that concerned his brother. Yeah, if Dai saw those pants then talking sports with Tai would be the last thing on his mind.

"Have fun, Yama."

"Oh, I intend to!"

It was early in the evening and the club was lit, literally. Finding Tai was easy, pretending he hadn't less so. Tai had been chatting up Koushiro and Yamato decided to start dancing in the red head's line of sight. If Kou caught sight of his magic pants there was no way he'd be able to hide a positive reaction. Tai would turn to see what had his friend flabbergasted and then.... THEN....

He would be putty in that beautiful brunette's large palms!!!

"All right, magic pants! Catch me a man!"

Yama turned his ass in Koushiro's direction and began to dance.

It wasn't long before the flashing lights of the club shone on the silver gems on the right back pocket of those special pants and the genius was transfixed. Sure enough, Tai turned to see what held his gaze.

Shiny! The little twinkles on a beautiful, round, firm backside were laid out in a heart shape and were very distracting indeed. The dark slate grey material of those pants were also shiny (was that leather??) and completely TIGHT. A light blue clingy top was barely sufficient to cover the torso and whenever the dancer raised his arms (often) the skin of that sultry curve of his lower spine was visible.

Then Tai looked up.

Oh _**HELL**_ no!

Seething, Tai ran up to his (VERY much in trouble) significant other and grabbed that ass cheek effectively covering any temptation for any wandering eyes, hands, or body parts that did not belong to him. He then yanked the gorgeous blonde to his chest, only briefly relinquishing his hold on that rear to deliver one smart smack.

"Tai!"

"Yama," he growled. "Go home and change. Now."

"No! There's nothing wrong with my clothes."

"Yamato...."

"Taichi...."

* * *

"Was it really necessary to involve us?" Daisuke pouted, consoling himself with the sight of Takeru's rear as the blonde walked with his brother and his mentor in front of him and Koushiro.

Takeru stopped and turned on Dai. "YOU were the one that grabbed Yamato's-"

"I said I was sorry!! It was shiny!!"

Takeru turned back around and stomped away. "Idiot!"

"Well we might still be in there if Yama wasn't such a little-"

"I'll hurt you, Yagami! Say it!"

Tai decided he liked living so he didn't finish that thought out loud. Daisuke looked at Koushiro. "Why'd you leave? They didn't kick you out."

Tai snickered and piped up, "The bouncer groped him."

"He seemed nice, just a little hairy."

Tai laughed. "It was a girl."

Koushiro glared at Daisuke. Then he said, "I can still see four of the sparkles on Yamato's pocket, Tai."

"Ouch! Tai!!"

Apparently Yamato had underestimated the power of the magic pants.


End file.
